Prince's Potions
by boshrocks
Summary: Hermione and Ron are in business together. Oh dear. Things can go downhill from here. And what happens when you throw romance into the cauldron? read and review please.
1. Chapter 1

Hermione sighed as she perched on her stool behind the counter. Prince's Potions was having a slow day.

"Shall I put some music on?" Ron said from the doorway to the back room, pointing at the gramophone near Hermione.

"If you like. No customers to complain about it. Nice day out there. Hogwarts will be out soon."

"They're still in the middle of their exams. We've had lots of orders for the concentration potions." Ron said as he rummaged through the box of records they kept under the counter.

"Any for felix?"

"A couple but I wrote back saying that they had to state the reason since its against the law to use felix during exams or quidditch matches. You know, like you told me to."

"We could get shut down. Harry's got a big match coming up, has he written for some?"

"Yeah. On credit of course. I told him he didn't need it, Wimbourne Wasps are a walkover for the Tutshill Tornadoes."

"Has he written?"

"Who he?"

"You know, our business partner."

"I can't believe you still don't like him. And no, no word."

"He didn't call you mudblood for six years. And you didn't have to live with him in seventh."

"You liked living with him, admit it."

"No. Never."

"Fair enough. I'd hate it too. It'd be torture." Hermione picked up on the sarcasm.

Hermione smiled. Then she laughed as My Generation by The Who filled the room from the gramophone. "Why did I ever introduce you to muggle music?"

"This is muggle music? How the hell do they get that sound to come out without magic?"

Hermione sniggered. "Do I have to explain it to you again? It's called a synthesizer. Its made specifically for those moments of music."

Hermione left Ron to ponder the wonders of muggle music and went back to writing what was bound to be her next bestseller.

"Hey, would you take it out of my wages if I used a love potion?"

The question made her look up. "Why would you need one Ron?"

"It's been a slow month."

"What? No guys melting at the Ron Weasley charm?"

"Not one."

"Oh you poor thing. Didn't my book help at all?"

"Considering its aimed at women for getting men- not at all!"

"Not that one. That's Ginny's book. Don't you know the difference between hers and mine?"

"Yeah. Hers I can understand. Yours… not so much."

Hermione glared. "Before we start trying to lop each other's heads off, or other appendages, we need some more arrowroot. Here's a galleon. Buy what you can for that."

It was his turn to glare. She was always like that; treating him like a slightly dim child. They were the most unlikely pair of business partners in Diagon Alley. His twin brothers, over in Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes down the road, made countless jokes about how they'd one day blow up their own shop, and personally, Ron had to agree with them. He was surprised it hadn't happened already.

As he returned from the shop, little brown bag of arrowroot in his hand, he bumped into Draco Malfoy.

"Oh! Hey Draco, how's it going?" Ron tried not to blush. Draco, at twenty-seven, was astoundingly beautiful in a manly way.

"Can't complain." Draco smiled. "I was just on the way to the shop. Grumpy Granger send you out on another errand?"

Ron chuckled as they fell into step with each other heading back to the shop. "Arrowroot shortage. But I think she just wants some alone time, 'coz I swear I saw some in the brewing room."

Draco laughed. "It would be like her. How's it going in there? Ready to kill each other yet?"

"If I didn't love her so damn much then yeah I'd blow the shop up just to spite her."

"Love her?"

"As a friend. God no, I wouldn't get in your way. Besides, she's a bit to…female for my tastes."

"Good. How would you blow the shop up anyway?"

"Easy. Let Fred and George in for a day. That, or ship Seamus Finnegan in."

"He was good at blowing things up at school wasn't he?"

"He didn't do it on purpose. It just happened. Kind of like you and Hermione."

"What are you on about? It hasn't happened yet." Draco stated.

"But it will."

"She doesn't even like me."

"Yes she does. She just doesn't know it yet. You could always slip her a love potion."

For a moment Draco paused and considered it. "No, she'd know, and then she'd never speak to me again."

"Personally I don't see that as a bad thing." Draco just gave him a 'look'. "But seeing as she's your future wife, yeah it wouldn't help much."


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey Hermione. Got a present here for you." Draco said at his most winsome.

Hermione merely glowered at him, refused to answer and returned to setting out the potion bottles in neat lines.

Ron sniggered. Draco shot him a look. He cottoned on and took the book Draco offered. "Hey, 'Mione look at this. Draco found another batch of work for us to do."

Hermione straightened up and snatched the book from Ron who backed away quickly with his arms raised in surrender. "Exactly how big is Malfoy library?" she asked Draco, more curious than cold.

"Pretty damn big. You should come by and see it. It's a paradise for you."

"Tempting but it didn't work at school and its not going to work now. Nice try." She smirked the copyrighted Malfoy smirk.

"You never give an inch, do you?" Draco pouted, privately pleased that she could copy his smirk so well.

"Someone has to keep you boys on your toes. Now shush." That said, she buried her head in the new book; an advanced potion book annotated by their late friend Professor Snape aka the Half-Blood Prince.

Ron sniggered again. Hermione: 1. Draco: 0. Hah!

Draco watched her for a while. "How's Potter?"

Ron paused, waiting to see if Hermione would answer, but she didn't. "Running rings round every other seeker in England."

"Shoe in for the world cup team do you think?"

"Possibly."

"I'm getting tickets to some of the better games, how many do you want?"

"Twins'll want to go. Any excuse to sell pranks to people. Oh and Ginny, though she might get them through the Prophet. Luna, Neville, and the others can get their own." Draco tried not to snigger as Ron painstakingly counted them out, and Draco was sure he saw the corners of Hermione's lips twitch though her eyes never left the book.

"Ron, if I can tear you away from your I-laughingly-use-the-phrase intellectual challenge, I want to try brewing this potion. Here is a list of the things we need minus those we already have in stock. Take what money you need from the till. Ten galleons should cover it." Hermione handed over the list and turned away immediately.

Ron exchanged a worried look with Draco which plainly questioned the wisdom of leaving the two alone together. Draco looked pleased and winked at him.

"Go Ron." Hermione ordered. Ron whipped off a textbook albeit mocking salute and left.

"You shouldn't be so hard on him. He works hard and he has the patience to deal with you all day which is something I probably wouldn't."

Hermione looked at Draco curiously. "Yes I noticed you don't turn up at the shop very often."

"Do you want me to turn up more often?"

She noticed the hopeful tone in his voice and smirked. "Well, I'd be lying if I said no."

"I knew it! You miss me when I'm not around."

"Not necessarily."

Draco frowned and Hermione hid her snigger.

"What potion are you going to try?" he asked curiously, trying to look over her shoulder at the book but she shied away from him smoothly.

"None of your nevermind."

Casually he leant against the counter. "Actually it is. I paid for this shop and got you started so I have a right to know what you're going to be selling."

Hermione giggled. "Well there's no need to get so annoyed about it. Here, I was going to try that one. Might be a corner market for it."

"For what market exactly? An Embarrassment Potion?"

"I thought we could strike a deal with the Weasley twins and they could stock it in their shop, having bought it from us of course. It'll make whoever takes it incredibly clumsy for a few hours and every mildly embarrassing situation more likely to happen and make them especially humiliating."

"I must say I'm impressed. An Embarrassment Potion is something a Slytherin would come up with."

"Just as you're not as black as you're painted, I think you'll find that I'm not nearly as good as you think."

"Good. I like that in a woman."

Hermione didn't seem to have noticed that they had drawn closer to each other. An inch or two and they'd be joined at the lips.

"Come on, come out on a date with me?" Draco asked gently, a hand caressing Hermione's cheek softly.

"You'll never give up will you?"

"I'm like you in that way; I never give up."

Hermione giggled in the back of her throat and Draco leant in. Hermione stepped back and Draco pouted at being thwarted. Hermione took pity on him.

"Fine. Yes I'll go out with you, on one condition."

"Name it."

"Know any guys for Ron?"

"I know plenty of homosexual men, but I'm afraid finding one who will suit your picky friend will be something of a challenge."

"I think it's my fault he's so picky. I have high standards and now not many men would suit either of us."

"Would I meet any of these standards of yours?"

"You and Harry are the only two men I know who meet most of them. I need hardly add that you are Ron's perfect man."

"Yes but I'm not trying to date him."

"Find Ron a date and I'll go out with you. Deal?"

"Let's not make this a business arrangement please." He smirked. Hermione felt her knees weaken a little, just as they had whenever he smirked at her like that at school.

"Whatever you say honey." Feeling daring she winked at him before turning back to the counter.


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione eyed Draco warily. Ron looked downright petrified of him and Harry, who had dropped by for a visit, was debating whether to turn him into St Mungos or the Weasley twins and had his wand at the ready to hex him or stun him (delete whichever is inappropriate).

Draco Malfoy was happy. Actually happy. In fact he was bouncing with joy.

"Do we want to know?" Hermione asked delicately.

Draco fairly beamed at her. "You definitely do. In fact I'm taking you to Venice for pasta tomorrow night and you have to come. You're not allowed to say no."

Suddenly Hermione grinned. Something clicked in her brain. "You did it didn't you?"

"Boy did I!"

"Well come on then, who is he?"

Draco leant forwards and whispered a name into Hermione's ear. She exclaimed in joy and surprise.

"There is no way he swings that way."

"Oh believe me he does."

"I think I preferred it when they were at each others throats." Harry mumbled so only Ron could hear.

"Yeah, since when do you two gossip together?" Ron asked as Hermione exploded into a giggle fit as Draco whispered a story into her ear.

"And he'll do it? You know the other part of the deal."

"Yeah he will. Bets on marriage?" he held out a hand to Hermione.

"Bit early for that isn't it? They haven't even been on their first date yet."

"I wasn't talking about them."

"Then who were you talking about? …Oh." Hermione blushed furiously as Draco smirked at her. "So Venice, huh?"

"Yeah I thought it would be a romantic first date."

"Only you. When's their date?"

"Tomorrow night."

"What? You haven't even told him yet."

"Oh yeah, right. Hey Ron, be at that little French bistro you like so much tomorrow night at seven thirty. I've set you up on a blind date."

"Who said I needed to be set up?" Ron asked, crossly.

Draco looked pointedly at Hermione who was suddenly engrossed in studying the ceiling beams. Ron glared at her and Harry let out the laugh he'd been withholding for the past ten minutes.

"Have I got this straight?" Harry asked ten minutes later, after a lot of explaining. "Has Mione finally agreed to go on a date with Draco?"

"Technically I agreed a week ago. Frankly I thought he'd fulfil his part of the deal a lot sooner."

"I wanted to be sure. Besides I reckon Ron will end up marrying this guy so it was worth waiting a week."

"Always so confident."

"Don't look now, but I think they're actually flirting with each other." Harry said, smirking.

"I give them a week or two and then they'll be back to killing each other."

"Hm sort of like you and me, huh Ron?" Hermione smirked.

Ron glanced at Draco and an evil little smile fixed itself onto his freckled features. Hermione suddenly looked very worried.

"So you're taking her to Venice? Trying to impress her?"

"Yes actually." Draco said unabashed.

"Mione, if you're going to be seen out with this feller you need a decent outfit."

"Yeah and the day I go dress shopping with you is the day Harry announces he's gay."

"I wish." Ron muttered.

"Hey, leave me out of this." Harry protested.

"Well fine if you won't go shopping with me then I'll just call in Ginny and Luna. Maybe I'll ask mum to help out a bit."

"Fine! Fine! We'll go shopping." Hermione paled.

"Come on then. You have nothing in your wardrobe." Ron grabbed her arm and dragged her out of the shop.

"But you hate shopping." They heard Hermione protest.

Harry and Draco laughed.

"Those two are brilliant together."

"Yeah, good thing he's gay."

"Who did you set him up with?"

"Lee Jordan."

"And you think they're soulmates?"

"They are. Believe me, he's changed since the war. Basically he's Ron with a brain that works."

"Harsh but probably true." Harry couldn't help chuckling.

"And hey even if they don't end up tying the knot then I still get Hermione."

"You've only got one date with her."

"One date is all I need."

"Cocky bastard. I've got to say it though. Hurt her and die."

"I won't, especially since it means I'd have every Weasley in England after my blood, not to mention the boy who wouldn't die, flower power loony Luna, an irate Neville, and the boy who loves to blow things up. I wouldn't anyway. Give it six months or so and she'll be Lady Malfoy."

"You seem very confident of that."

"Trust me, Hermione doesn't need that much persuading to make her fall in love with me."

"And its common knowledge that you've been in love with her since she hit you in third year."

Draco looked a bit sheepish. "Try second year before Ron started barfing up slugs."

"Wow, you're even more pathetic than we were."

"Hey."

"It's been thirteen years and you still haven't told her that you're in love with her. Grow a pair will you?"

"Says the guy who never told a girl he likes her and now she's Mrs Zambini and therefore out of reach."

"Ginny's choice is Ginny's choice."

"Yeah. The chosen one really sucks when it comes to girls."

"Bastard."


	4. Chapter 4

"Mione! Are you ready yet?" Ron called from outside her bedroom door. Harry and Draco leant against the wall casually and exchanged amused looks. Ron banged on the door again.

"Bugger off!" Hermione shouted from within.

"I'll take that as a no then." Ron muttered. The others chuckled.

"Ron have I told you today how much I hate you?" Hermione called as he banged on her door again.

"What? Draco's here and I'm late for my own date."

"You had to make me buy this dress, didn't you?"

"She sounds very grumpy. Good luck tonight." Harry muttered to Draco.

"Hey, you didn't pay for that dress, I did!"

"Yeah. I refused to buy it."

"I can't wait to see this dress Mione." Harry called.

"Sod off Harry."

"So much fuss is being made over it, it has to be special."

"Go away and die horribly please."

"Charming." Harry rolled his eyes.

"Ron," now Hermione's tone was plaintive, "Can you come in for a sec?"

"Oh so now you want my help?"

"Just do it before I stop your paycheck."

"You can't do that."

"I'm your boss, in every sense, so yes, I bloody well can."

"Alright, alright. Keep your bushy hair on." Ron went into the room. "Wow you're hot!"

"I think I've got it tangled."

"You do. Here, hang on a sec."

"Ow! Ron! What are you trying to do to me?"

"Trying to make you look pretty for your date."

"Get that wand away from me!"

"What? I was only going to fix your hair."

"My hair is fine!"

The door opened and Ron was bodily kicked out of the room. He staggered and straightened himself out.

"It'll be worth it, trust me." He said, not sounding totally sure.

The door opened a crack and Hermione peeked out.

"I'd like to know that my date has a body to go with that pretty face." Draco said, smirking.

She frowned at him. "There is no way I'm keeping this dress on." She withdrew into her room.

"Oh no you don't. Come on, Chosen One." Together Ron and Harry stormed into the room.

"Merlin's balls you're hot!" Harry said.

"Uh, eyes up here Harry."

"Right, sorry."

"Oh fine, let's get this over with."

The door opened and she came out. The dress in question was tiny, to put it nicely. Not trampy, just rather short and with a low neckline. It was black and had a complicated green ribbon arrangement across the bust area. It revealed a lot without appearing to.

Draco's jaw actually dropped. Harry and Ron, exiting the room right behind her, slapped their dorky handshake in victory.

"Have fun with Lee, Ron." Hermione said as Draco slipped her coat on her.

"I'll want full reports in the morning, deal?" Harry said as they prepared to leave, Draco offering his arm to Hermione to guide her.

"Don't wait up." Draco winked at Harry, before aparating away with Hermione.

"Ten galleons says they kill each other." Ron said.

"No way, man, he's on full charm tonight. Even she'll fall for it. I say they'll be engaged in two weeks."

"You're on. Get in touch with the others and start a pool, will you?"


	5. Chapter 5

Harry let himself in the next morning. Early.

"Morning! I bring breakfast as payment for gossip. Morning Ro- oh my eyes!"

Hermione giggled as she heard the door slam.

He actually knocked on her door and waited to be let in.

"Don't worry, Harry. I walk in on Ron and his 'friends' at least once a week." She said, chuckling as he perched on her bed. She took a bacon sandwich from the pile he'd brought. "I take it they weren't wearing anything?"

"Yep. Looks like he had a good night. How about you, though? Should I prepare to be surprised when Draco comes out of the bathroom wrapped just in a towel?"

Here she sighed, and Harry looked concerned. "No, he's not here. I don't understand it."

"Something you don't understand? That's a first."

"Stop it Harry. I'm serious."

"Right, sorry. Go on. Date went well?"

"Very. It wasn't like a normal first date, because, well, it's Draco."

"How was Venice?"

"Terribly romantic. And so was he. It all went splendidly."

"So what don't you understand?"

"He didn't kiss me or anything."

"Not even goodnight?"

"No. Although he was a gentleman, it went so well that I was expecting at least a goodnight peck on the cheek."

"What's he playing at? He's been dying to kiss you for years, and now he gets the chance, he doesn't make a move. That's very odd."

"Not really." Ron called from the doorway. "He's playing a game. Leaving you wanting more. It's something I do quite a lot."

"You didn't last night. I could hear you." Hermione snapped, not unkindly.

Lee, standing beside Ron in a pair of Ron's pyjamas, blushed. Ron sniggered. She waved them into the room and they collected on the bed and tucked into the sandwiches.

"So, what you're saying is that he's toying with her?" Harry said.

"In a way yes. But don't worry. He's just doing it because she'll want him more. Well think about it, how long has he loved her?"

"About ten years I reckon." Lee said smirking.

"Longer, actually." Harry put in.

"Exactly. And now he's getting his shot with her, he's got to keep her wanting more dates. Was he charming?" Ron was remarkably smug.

"He could have charmed the birds from the trees."

"And now you're confused and worried that you did something wrong, right?"

"Yeah."

"Aw don't worry pet." Ron put an arm round her shoulders. "I'll tell you what you do. You do nothing. He's planning on having you begging him for another date. And while that is what you want, you can punish him for this."

"How?" she raised her head off his shoulder and looked at him.

"Act like the date was only mediocre, like it was nothing special. Turn the tables on him. Make him think he's got to work extra hard to get another date with you."

"I don't like playing games with him. What if it doesn't work?"

"Oh it will. Making him think he's failed will spur him on to trying harder. He's Draco, he always has to win, remember? And you're the prize."

"I'm not sure I like that."

"Oh and being a little cheesed off with him wouldn't hurt."

"You could also flirt with Harry in front of him?" Lee put in.

"Ooh that's good. Get him jealous."

"When did you get so smart?" Harry asked.

"Round about the time we started Prince's Potions. I blame Hermione."

"Sorry about that."

"Hello? Anyone in?" a voice called from downstairs.

"Up here." Harry called.

A few minutes later Draco entered the room with the Weasley twins.

"Just let yourselves in, why don't you?" Hermione said sarcastically.

"Yes we will, thank you." George said seriously. The four on the bed rolled their eyes.

"What are you doing here?" Hermione asked Draco coldly.

He suppressed a grin and tried to look hurt. "Oh don't be like that, honey. I just came to check up on Ron's date, since ours was such a success."

"I'm not your honey." She snapped.

Fred winced. "Ouch. Are you sure this date went as well as you think it did?"

"Not as well as Ron and Lee's obviously, since he clearly spent the night." Draco said, smirking that infamous smirk at the twins.

"He did what?" the twins roared in unison.

"Uh-oh." Ron muttered, exchanging a look with Lee.

"Run!" they chorused, leaping up and fleeing the room with the twins in hot pursuit.

Those left behind laughed.

"Harry. Fetch." Hermione pointed at the door.

"I'm not a dog, you know." He grumbled, getting up and leaving.

After he had gone, Draco sat on Hermione's bed.

"Got him well trained haven't you?"

"Please, I was just trying to get rid of him."

"Hm, want me alone, huh?"

"Ugh, you're so full of yourself."

"Wouldn't want me any other way though, would you?"

"No, I guess not."

"See, told you so."

Hermione smirked. "So, honey, who do you think will win the pool?"


End file.
